


Love can last forever between you and me

by Queenofthebees



Series: candy hearts [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Family Feels, Post-Canon, Sansa and Jon have a child called Robb, Short One Shot, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Jon paused for a moment, hand still holding the furs up for him to move underneath. He felt himself smile at the sight of them all curled together as one big heap. He loved them all so fiercely, he sometimes didn't understand how it was possible. He had thought of nothing but Sansa during the war, the need to return to her and marry her, have a life of happiness together that they both longed for. In the cold, desperate nights between battles, he had constantly sought out Ghost to curl into for any sense of comfort.And when Robb was born, this tiny being with the Tully features, looking so much like his namesake, Jon had been smitten the moment he had been placed in his arms. He already loved their second babe as much even though they still grew in Sansa’s belly.Jonsa Candy Hearts Day 6: Love





	Love can last forever between you and me

Jon sighed as he placed his letters in a neat pile on his desk, tucking the chair neatly into the table. He blew out the candles and grabbed his cloak from the back of the chair, sliding it on before leaving his study, heading for his chambers where Sansa would be sleeping soundly.

He smiled at the thought of her, her belly already round with their second child. She had been constantly tired when she had been carrying Robb as well and Jon usually left her in peace when she went for naps during the day or retired early to bed at night.

Of course, before she had fallen pregnant, both the first time and this time, he had been in her chambers every night. But in truth, while Jon loved the feel of Sansa’s skin against his own, loved her soft cries of release and the feel of her around him, he also loved the aftermath when he pulled her to lie on his chest and fell into a peaceful slumber. And in her current condition, as was the case when she was carrying Robb, Jon has an increasing need to keep her close to him.

He turned down the corridor where their chambers were but had barely made it past Robb’s door when he heard a soft knocking on the door followed by a choked sob. He paused, taking a step backwards towards his son’s doors. He rapped his knuckles on the wood.

“Robb?”

He pushed the door gently, hearing the soft shuffling of his son moving out of the way. He poked his head around the frame, brow furrowed as his son sat on the floor with tear-strained cheeks, his wide blue eyes blinking up at him.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Jon asked, smiling sympathetically as his son nodded.

“I want mama!” he sniffed.

“Mama is sleeping,” Jon explained softly, wincing as Robb’s bottom lip wobbled for he knew that often meant he was going to have a tantrum.

He might not be as comforting as Sansa, with her soft voice and sweet, kind face. But he hoped Robb knew that he would protect him as fiercely as his mother. He moved quickly, curling his hands under his son’s shoulders and hoisting him up. Robb’s hand wrapped around his neck, his face burrowing into his neck and Jon smiled softly as he carried him down the hallway to the Lords chambers.

Ghost’s head rose when he opened the door, an almost guilty expression on his face that Jon had to grin at. For his wolf had taken his place, curled into Sansa’s side and his head resting on her hip so that his body shielded her round stomach.

Jon placed Robb down on the covers, the boy immediately snuggling into Sansa’s back. She stirred slightly, her head lifting off the pillows and her eyes blinking sleepily as she turned to look at him. Jon gave her a sheepish smile, glancing to where Robb had closed his eyes, one hand placed between Sansa’s shoulders.

“Sorry,” he whispered as he braced a hand on the furs and tugged off his boots with the other. “He wanted his mother.”

She made a soft humming sound before she yawned, body stretching out beneath his furs. Ghost shifted slightly with the movement, pressing himself as close to her as possible. Jon moved to hang his cloak up on the back of her sewing chair and tossed his shirt above it before making his way back to the bed.

Robb gave a small whine as he was lifted once more, his eyes opening enough to scowl up at Jon. As Jon lifted the furs and slid him underneath however, his son’s eyes fluttered shut again as he found his place next to his mother once more.

Jon paused for a moment, hand still holding the furs up for him to move underneath. He felt himself smile at the sight of them all curled together as one big heap. He loved them all so fiercely, he sometimes didn't understand how it was possible. He had thought of nothing but Sansa during the war, the need to return to her and marry her, have a life of happiness together that they both longed for. In the cold, desperate nights between battles, he had constantly sought out Ghost to curl into for any sense of comfort.

And when Robb was born, this tiny being with the Tully features, looking so much like his namesake, Jon had been smitten the moment he had been placed in his arms. He already loved their second babe as much even though they still grew in Sansa’s belly.

He moved into bed, an arm reaching out over Robb and curling around Sansa’s waist. She made a soft sound in her sleep, a small smile appearing on her face. Robb burrowed his head deeper against the back of her neck, Ghost slept soundly on her hip.

Jon smiled again as his eyes drifted shut and he fell into sleep, surrounded by the ones he loved the most in the world.


End file.
